


BTS - How they would touch your breasts / who enjoys breasts the most (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [38]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Gen, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)





	BTS - How they would touch your breasts / who enjoys breasts the most (Most to Least)

**1\. Suga**

Yoongi finds breasts both a huge turn on and comforting. He would be generally attracted to larger breasts but would love them if they were smaller too. You do not have to be wearing revealing clothes for Yoongi to be turned on by your boobs; he would love them in a plain t-shirt just as much as if you had your underwear on and would often find himself checking you out. His love of your breasts is not always sexual; if you were cuddling on the sofa for example, his hand would often absentmindedly squeeze and massage your boobs through your shirt without things necessarily escalating. One of his favourite things to do would be to cuddle you on the sofa and rest his head on your breasts while he complained about his day or spoke about what he had done at work. He would often find himself squeezing your boobs as he spoke, making his signature grumbly/purry sound and, if your bra was particularly uncomfortable or hard, he would pull the cup aside through your shirt so that his head was more comfy. His technique for touching your boobs would be very kneady and kitten-like – you could find yourself either super turned on or surprisingly comforted depending on his intention. Because his hands are large and very flexible, his fingers would feel amazing on your boobs. If he was horny, he would gently brush your hard nipples with his thumb or drag his palm slowly across your whole breast. He wouldn’t be overly gentle but also not rough enough to hurt you. He would also be the most into sucking your nipples and would often do so as part of foreplay or by itself if you were sat on the sofa or bed together. He would sometimes make eye contact during this which would turn you on and he’d love it if you pulled him closer and ran your hands through his hair. He loves the intimacy of the act and how turned on you become because of it.

**2\. Jungkook**

Although Jungkook would not often “check out” girls who had their breasts on display, once you gave him permission to touch or suck your boobs he would not be able to help himself. He would equally be turned on by large or small breasts; finding larger breasts sexy and smaller breasts pretty and adorable. His technique for touching your boobs would be to gently squeeze them both at the same time using his entire palm or to circle your areolas with his forefinger or thumb. If you had smaller boobs, he might push them together to admire your cleavage. He would always be careful not to hurt you. He would love sucking your nipples and would often get carried away when he did so; forgetting his surroundings and unable to make eye contact as he focussed 100% on the task at hand. If you were on top of him during sex, he would love to take your breasts in his mouth, one at a time, while you rode him. Rather than doing it for intimate reasons, Jungkook is simply super turned on by your breasts and the taboo nature of seeing them.

**3\. Jimin**

Jimin likes medium to large breasts and would love it when you dressed sexily for him; either in your matching underwear or wearing a revealing low-cut dress on your dates together. He loves touching your boobs as part of foreplay; he would be very gentle as he squeezed them either one at a time or both together with his palms. He might gently pinch your nipples between his index finger and thumb to feel how hard they were and to turn you on. He loves to suck your nipples gently as part of foreplay and would tease them with his tongue while his lips puckered around them one at a time. He would focus entirely on your breasts while he did this and would look incredibly pretty as he did so; often pulling away to lick his lips before going back in; knowing you were watching him and admiring him closely. He knows how wet this would get you and would love to know he was making you feel good in preparation for sex.

**4\. RM**

Namjoon is both a breast and bum man and would love subtle curves on his women. He would often find himself checking you out if you were wearing anything tight fitting or well-tailored such as a business suit. He would like medium sized breasts. He would find himself gently pushing up your breasts as he kissed you; his fingers occasionally moving upwards to play with your nipples. He would massage your breasts slowly; knowing how sensual this act was to you and how turned on you were getting. He would be the most likely to openly compliment your breasts; telling you how sexy they were and how hot they were making him: “your nipples are so hard and perfect; do you want me to kiss them?” He would love to lick and suck your nipples; teasing them with his large soft lips and tongue until you was wet for him. He would often suck your breasts during sex, knowing how much you loved it. Like Suga, he wouldn’t be super gentle but wouldn’t deliberately hurt you either. If he was in a clumsy mood, however, you might find him getting a bit rough and would have to make sure he went slowly.

**5\. Jin**

Jin would find your breasts incredibly pretty and would love to gently caress them as part of foreplay or by itself. He would prefer smaller to medium sized breasts but would love them regardless of size. He would love to brush your breasts with his entire hand or gently squeeze them; occasionally tweaking your nipples between his fingers gently. He is always caring and tender and would make sure not to be too rough. He would love to compliment your breasts; telling you how pretty and sweet they were. He would love to suck your nipples gently, often doing so slowly and pulling away to kiss your lips before returning to them. The act would feel incredibly intimate to him and would bring you closer together as a couple. He also knows how turned on it makes you, but he prefers to know you feel good rather than purely focussing on preparing you for sex.

**6\. V**

Although Taehyung is more of a bum guy, he does love boobs and would often squeeze, suck and lick them as part of foreplay. He generally prefers larger breasts as he loves to see when they quiver when he fucks you hard. He is capable of being both gentle and rough depending on his mood and what you liked. He wouldn’t focus too much on your boobs and nipples but would love to see your reaction when he grabbed or gently spanked your tits with his hands or licked your nipple slowly. He is very experimental when it comes to sex and would be open to teasing you with nipple clamps if you also enjoyed it or gently biting your nipples and boobs. He would love to tease you by slowly licking your nipples with the tip of his tongue but avoiding touching you or letting you touch yourself; he would also love making eye contact as he did so.

**7\. J-Hope**

Although Hoseok would love your breasts, he does not really have a preference when it comes to your body parts and loves all of you equally. He generally prefers smaller breasts but wouldn’t mind if they were larger. He would love to kiss and lick your nipples or brush his entire palm across your breasts. He would also like tweaking and playing with your nipples while watching your expression closely; grinning wide when he got a good reaction from you. He would be fairly gentle and loving with you but is capable of being rougher if you enjoyed it. He might gently nip your breast or leave a lovebite if he got carried away but it would always be with the best intentions. He generally loves to kiss anything that you put in front of him and your boobs would be no different. He would love it when he saw your erect nipples beneath a white summer dress; finding your entire body sexy and pretty. He would always make you feel good about yourself and would love to compliment your breasts; saying how beautiful and pretty you were.


End file.
